Noche de borrachera
by Tira Misu
Summary: Una posada,Rina,Gaudy,Naga y alcohol,¿Que pasara? Entrar y descubrirlo.Porfavor opiniones


El 5º (No me creo que haya conseguido escribir cinco fics ) Bueno ahí les va un fic con un ligero toque de lime. Los personajes no me pertenecen etc, etc, etc................(no me apetecía escribir lo de siempre).Bueno a leer, que ya me os daré la vara en las notas de autora .

Noche de borrachera

Por Tira Misu

Nos situamos en un prado, esta amaneciendo y los rayos del sol iluminan un idílico paisaje lleno de calma y tranquilidad.

-¡Gaudyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!,¡Pervertido!,¡Dragón Save!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(El idílico paisaje a tomar viento)

Después de este incidente vemos a nuestra pareja favorita por un camino y se puede apreciar a un Gaudy un poco chamuscado y con cara de sorpresa.

-Vamos Rina perdóname, no se lo que he hecho pero perdóname- Suplicaba el rubio.

-Grrrrrr, cállate Gaudy.

Así uno suplicando y la otra gruñendo llegaron a un pueblo en el cual preguntaron por la posada mas cercana, una vez allí pidieron 2 habitaciones y se dirigieron al comedor a asaltar la despensa .Mientras estaban comiendo como era habitual en ellos (Usease, dejando a los demás comensales con la mandíbula en el suelo por la velocidad y la ferocidad que se disputaban los alimentos).De repente se oyó una estruendosa y desagradable carcajada seguida de una estridente voz.

-HO,HO,HO,HO,HO ¿Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es la famosa hechicera Rina pecho plano Inverse-La dueña de esa voz era una morena vestida con un bikini de cuero negro ajustado y una capa que tenia detrás a un montón de tipos babeando por ella.

-Naga, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-nuestra Rina se veía un poco molesta ante la mención de su poco desarrollado pecho y la presencia de la otra mujer.

-¿Quién es ella Rina?-pregunto Gaudy.

-Yo soy la espectacular, la magnífica, la única e incomparable Naga, la serpiente blanca-se adelantó la morena sacando su ya de por si desproporcionados senos, provocando que varios de sus admiradores se desmayasen con la nariz sangrando.

-Vaya Rina tiene el triple de pecho que tu.

-¡Imbecil!

¡PLONCK!( Véase a Gaudy con un enorme chichón en la cabeza)

-Y bueno Naga, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó una muy molesta Rina.

-¡HO ,HO, HO, HO! Soy la Hermosa y maravillosa barman de este lugar.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!¿TU......DE BARMAN?.¡JA, JA, JA!¿Y que llevas dos días? Porque si no no se como sigues tu aquí y no te han echado por haber vaciado el bar tu solita¡ JA, JA, JA, JA!-Naga al oír esto se indignó.

-¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS! Llevo seis meses, y no me despedirán. Porque soy la mejor preparadora de cócteles de este país-Contestó muy digna.

-Eso tendría que verlo yo.¡JA,JA,JA,JA!-se rió una Rina divertida.

-¡Ah si! Pues verás, esta noche os invito a ti y a tu amigo a probar todos los cócteles que he inventado.

-Yo....... ¿probar algo que tu has hecho? No, seguro que acabó envenenada.

-No tienes valor para probarlos-le pico la morena.

-¡AH, NO! Tu prepara los cócteles que esta noche nos tienes a Gaudy y a mi dispuestos a probarlos-explotó Rina.

-Bien, estupendo-Naga sonrió maliciosa, que fácil había sido convencer a Rina de que hiciera de conejita de indias sin que ella lo supiese-Nos reuniremos aquí al anochecer después de que cenéis.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Gaudy, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Pero Rina, ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si, y no hay marcha a atrás.

-Como quieras Rinita.

Dicho esto se marcharon a arreglar sus asuntos y volvieron para cenar armando el mismo escándalo que antes. Después de cenar, se limitaron a esperar a que apareciese Naga, la cual no habían visto en todo el día y aún no estaba detrás de la barra.

Pasado un buen rato apareció la susodicha vestida con una camisa con rayas verticales grises que solo tapaban sus voluminosos pechos, dejando su ombligo al aire, unos pantalones ajustados negros y como remate una pajarita negra en su cuello. Con su aparición provocó que todos los hombres se girasen a verla babeando e idiotizados.

Naga se colocó detrás de la barra y exclamó:

-¡Señoras, señores, la más sexy y mejor barman del mundo tiene el honor de anunciarles, que la barra esta abierta!.

Ante estas palabras todos los comensales rugieron (GROU (Tu lo que quieres que me coma el tigre))y se precipitaron a la barra a pedir sus bebidas. Rina se levantó y se dirigió a la barra, apartando ( más bien haciéndolos volar a todos) a los que no le dejaban pasar y se colocó en un taburete, al lado de Naga y esperó a que esta acabase de servir, para cumplir con su palabra de probar los cócteles. Cuando acabó de servir a todos los hombre que estaban en la barra en menos de diez minutos, se encaró a Rina:

-Bueno Rina, aquí va el primer cóctel, se llama A quemarropa, y es uno de los más suaves-Rina miro el vaso con desconfianza y lo probó. Extrañamente sabía bien, paso el vaso a Gaudy, que estaba a su lado, el cual le pego un trago, y dijo que estaba muy bueno.

-¡Me alegró!-dijo Naga-Cuando acabéis ese, tengo más para que probéis-Al cabo de dos horas Rina y Gaudy ya habían probado unos diez cócteles.( Pantera Rosa, Sandía, Tócame los Huevos, bájate las bragas, aliento de sapo, tufo de parrus,etc)a cada cual mejor. Naga hacia un rato que se les había unido a beber, y los tres iban un poco borrachos (Bueno, muy Kikos).-Y ahora probar este, se llama Dragon Save-la bebida, era de un rojo brillante. Rina lo probó y le gusto el sabor, se lo bebió de un trago.

-¡MÁS, MÁS! Esta deliciosao, Naga-Naga la miro extrañada y decidió probarlo ella también.

Todos los cócteles que les había dado, eran de invención propia y no los había probado aún, y al ver que se los bebían tan a gusto los probó. Pero ese cóctel en especial era una bomba, estaban mezcladas las bebidas más fuertes y al comprobar que estaba delicioso, acabó haciendo lo mismo que Rina y sirviéndose más.

Al cabo de una hora, y unos cuantos Dragon Save, Rina y Naga estaban cantando canciones obscenas con los clientes masculinos, que estaban igual o peor que ellas("El conejo, de la Loles, el conejo de la Loles......."). Gaudy se había apartado y estaba sentado en una mesa observando a las chicas.

-¡Vaya! Que distinta esta Rina, no sabía que el alcohol le hiciese actuar de esta manera-pensó Gaudy-Es una pena que no siempre sea así, las cosas serían más fáciles, y esta mañana no hubiese acabado chamuscado.-en ese momento Gaudy recordó el porque de la reacción de Rina.

**********************************Flasback*****************************

Había despertado, sintiendo que estaba apoyado en algo suave y cálido, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cabeza recostada en el estomago desnudo de Rina, el cual estaba descubierto por las vueltas que esta había dado mientras dormía. Al ver ese trozo de piel no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con la punta de los dedos para no despertarla, se sentía suave al tacto y empezó a oír unos ligeros suspiros procedentes de la boca de la chica. El la deseaba y amaba tanto que empezó a besar con dulzura el mismo sitio que había pasado con sus dedos, y al ver que los suspiros aumentaban comenzó a bajar y decidió introducir su lengua en el ombligo de Rina, comenzó a saborearla y a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Rina suavemente acariciándola hasta llegar a sus senos cubiertos por el sujetador y pasando sus manos por el encaje, hizo que sus pezones se endureciesen. Gaudy había perdido la noción de todo concentrado en las sensaciones que mandaba esa deliciosa piel a su lengua y a sus manos. A pesar de siempre meterse con sus senos sabia que estos eran perfectos para sus manos, lo había comprobado varias veces cuando haciéndose el tonto los cogía porque no aguantaba más el deseo de tocarla y tenerla junto a él.

Desde el primer día que la vio le había fascinado, e intuyendo su carácter y forma de ser había decidido seguir junto a ella y haciéndose pasar por tonto aprovechaba cada ocasión para acercarse a ella, pero como su verdadera personalidad quería aflorar, a veces hacia que se emborrachaba para poder ser el mismo.

Cuando más enardecido estaba, acariciando, probando y oyendo sus gemidos, ella despertó y le preguntó sobresaltada:

-¿Gaudy?

Él solo pudo fingir que estaba soñando que comía un pastel, con lo cual la hechicera se enfadó y el acabó chamuscado.

****************************Fin Flasback*******************************

Ahora a pesar de beber lo mismo que ellas estaba sereno, puesto que hacía falta mucho para que él realmente se emborrachara.

Rina estaba demasiado ebria para seguir allí y decidió llevar a acostar:

-Vamos Rinita, es tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar pronto.

-Déjame Gaudy, que me lo estoy pasando bien.

-No, venga vamos Rina.

Y dicho esto la cogió de la mano y se la lleva a la habitación con Rina maldiciendo y queriendo soltarse, pero no la dejo y al llegar a las escaleras la coloco delante de él, dándole un suave empujón para que subiese delante de él. Al llegar a la mitad de las escalera ella tropezó y si no llega a ser por el espadachín hubiese acabado rodando escaleras abajo, al ver que no podía acabar de subirlas la cogió en brazos y la entró en su habitación. Una vez allí dejó que sus pies tocasen el suelo y la soltó, pero al ver que se balanceaba la abrazó, al cabo de unos instantes Rina levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce que el jamás había visto le dijo:

-Se siente así muy bien Gaudy-él al oírla la apretó más contra él y le susurró.

-Es verdad mi amor, es verdad-ella solo se separó un poco de él y le volvió a sonreír de la misma forma. Gaudy no pudo aguantar frente a esa sonrisa, y la beso con toda la ternura y el amor que guardaba dentro, cuando acabó la miro a los ojos y le soltó un-Te quiero Rina Inverse, y te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie-ella le miro:

-Yo también, mi querido guardián -y volvió a besarlo con algo de pasión. El espadachín le devolvió el beso y la tumbo en la cama con él encima, y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, dejando que la pequeña pelirroja hiciese lo mismo con él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él sintió que no era bastante y empezó a introducir sus manos por encima de la camisa, quería sentir de nuevo esa piel y probarla, así que levantó la camisa de Rina y empezó a lamer su torso como saboreándola, oyendo los ligeros gemidos que soltaba Rina, la cual había puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo. Pero en un destello de lucidez se hizo en su mente y se separó, pero al mirarlo con esa mirada suplicante, deseo volver y continuar. En el estado en que se encontraba Rina no era lo que él deseaba, quería que cuando hiciese el amor con ella no estuviese ebria y no tener la impresión de estar aprovechándose de ella.

-¿Por qué paras Gaudy?-se incorporó Rina en la cama con los ojos suplicantes.

-Rinita yo..........

-¿qué ocurre? ¿Es que no te gusto? Claro, es eso, por eso siempre te estas metiendo conmigo y con mis pechos-la pelirroja se hecho a llorar.

-No, no mi pequeña, no es eso-Gaudy la abrazó y acaricio su cabeza-Pero no me quiero aprovechar de ti, estas demasiado borracha. Y si ahora te hago el amor, mañana ambos nos arrepentiríamos-dijo con voz dulce, dándose cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente:

-¡Rinita despierta!-dijo Gaudy abriendo las cortinas y dejando que el sol entrase.

-¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!-Rina se tapo los ojos y se levanto-Gaudy, ¿Qué paso anoche? No recuerdo nada. Maldita Naga, por su culpa tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Nada importante Rinita, -respondió Gaudy con una sonrisa-nada importante

FIN

Notas de Autora: Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, creo que habrán algunas cosas que os habrán extrañado como por ejemplo la actitud de Gaudy, he de aclarar que me baso mas en el manga que en el anime, por eso Gaudy cuando se emborracha se vuelve inteligente ¿No parece eso un poco sospechoso?.Y lo de Naga ya que según he leído es una buena aficionada al alcohol, habiéndole dado tanto a la mamela ¿no seria normal que fuese una buena Barman?.Bueno mus saludas a todos los q me han animado para seguir escribiendo, Golfo, gracias por estar ahí, Nishi, como no acabes de una vez ese fic te asesinare ,Gee-Fan gracias por tus historias sigue escribiendo así, Karoru te quedo genial la Pág.,Asuky,¿Que tal estas?,Kary ¿Q no piensas dejarme con la miel en los labios?,Xiomaram Gracias por tus animos. Butz sigue asi.Dark Fire Angel tus dibujos son geniales.Bueno,gracias a todos por sus opiniones y perdon si me dejo a alguien.Ya saben sus opiniones y abucheos a:

tira_misu69@hotmail.com 

Atte.


End file.
